


【AllS前提的OS】 休息室

by uraumaim930027



Series: AllS 翔總受 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AllS, M/M, Multi, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊很壞的視姦羞恥普類短肉，慎點。＊AllS前提的OS，除了OS以外其他人都在，慎入。





	【AllS前提的OS】 休息室

**Author's Note:**

> ＊休息室，在其他團員面前的OS，AllS為前提，慎入。  
＊覺得不適還來得及關掉！！！

「噓、小聲點，翔君難道想被工作人員發現嗎？」

上半身趴在休息室桌上，被迫擺出翹高屁股的姿勢，櫻井翔用雙手緊緊摀住自己的嘴巴，拼命搖頭。

在他身後的大野智用勃起的前端在他穴口淺淺戳刺，每次都再進得稍深一些，好讓他的身體能完全被打開、承受自己的性器。

「翔君，有那麼緊張？」

「嗚、嗯、」櫻井翔瞪大雙眼，既不敢也無法發出任何聲音——休息室還有「別人」在——桌子另一端，正坐著二宮和也和相葉雅紀，兩個人對眼前上演的活春宮毫不訝異，視若無睹，彷彿櫻井翔在休息室裡被大野智壓在桌上做愛，是再普通不過的事情。

那樣理所當然的態度令櫻井翔加倍羞恥，大野智到底在幹嘛？為什麼可以這麼普通地當著團員的面跟他做？而二宮跟相葉又在想什麼？

一想到等等松本潤就要回到休息室，他的臉頰染上更紅的紅霞。

「要進去囉。」

「嗯、哈、嗚啊⋯⋯」被撐開的酸脹令他摀著嘴仍抽高了呻吟聲，櫻井趴在休息室裡他們五人共用的那張桌子上，佔去一半的空間。

他用他溼潤的雙眼注視著桌子另一側：相葉正一邊吃餅乾，一邊翻閱雜誌，二宮則在玩手機遊戲，兩人聽見他洩漏的喘息，看了他一眼，又沒什麼似地，回去專心做自己的事。

不敢相信在團員面前被大野智進入的事實，櫻井翔內心的羞恥令他眼眶泛紅，到底為什麼二宮跟相葉能接受這荒謬的情景啊？

視線向上移，他眼角滑落淚水，那兩人終於停下手邊的動作，目不轉睛地盯著他看。

「翔ちゃん臉真紅啊。」

「等等被發現剛做完就糟糕了呢。」

櫻井翔不知道是喜是憂，他們看或不看，都讓他萌生劇烈的恥感，雙手無力地攤在桌上，嘴角流下的唾液、和混亂淫靡的喘聲，正訴說著他有多麼狼狽。

「哈、嗯⋯⋯你們、嗯，別看⋯⋯」

「不專心一點，沒辦法結束喔，翔君。」

大野有力的雙手緊扣住對方的腰側，刻意頂向對方的那一點，他要櫻井認清楚，現在是自己在和他做愛，要他牢記自己的形狀。

他們五人的關係，在佔有和分享中掌握絕妙的平衡，誰也不會輕易破壞。

二宮與相葉僅是看著，嚥下口水的動作透露他們深層的渴望，他們也會因此情動，卻不會擅自打斷大野智；那人彎下身讓自己能埋到最深，撫著櫻井的臉頰，吻上對方的嘴唇。

得到大野安慰的親吻，櫻井的眼淚又落下幾滴，即使他同時和其他四人維持著扭曲的關係，他也未曾被他們觀看和其中一人歡愛的場景，更何況這裡是電視台的休息室。

他一直沒有被照顧的下身，因為緊張和羞恥誠實地硬立著，這種情況下還能感覺興奮的自己，根本是個淫亂的變態。

「衣服等等還要還給服裝師，小心別弄髒⋯⋯」

大野在他耳邊的低語起了反效果，更有反應的他前端已經溢出半透明的液體，他看著褪至腳踝處的褲子，再這麼折磨下去，前液真的有可能不小心滴在褲子上，屆時他該如何解釋才好。

「兄さん⋯⋯趕、趕快⋯⋯」想快點結束這齣鬧劇，他主動向大野智求饒。

見到此景，二宮忍不住關閉手機遊戲，打開手機的錄影功能，將鏡頭對準櫻井半失神的表情，勾起惡質的微笑；而相葉的眼神變得更加赤裸，想吃卻不能吃，他上下掃視著在大野身下的櫻井，桌子底下他交叉的腿間，慾望微微站起，再這樣下去有點糟糕⋯⋯他皺起眉頭忍耐著衝動。

「啊啊、兄さん⋯⋯太深、嗯！」

「表情真不錯⋯⋯」喃喃自語的二宮忽略大野眼中一閃而過的嫉妒，讓櫻井暴露在他自己的手機鏡頭下。

「嗚⋯⋯不要拍、拜、拜託⋯⋯兄さん？」向大野求助，櫻井緊抓著大野放在自己腰上的手，隨著對方的律動扭著腰配合，大野溫柔地吻著他頰上的淚水，讓他翻過身並將他抱起，壓在休息室牆上一遍遍索求。

「翔君⋯⋯」不僅僅是大野智，二宮和相葉細微的嘆息，也全數傳入櫻井耳中。

他瞇起的雙眼因休息室門外傳來越來越近的腳步聲而緊張得張大，「嗯、有人、兄さん⋯⋯！」

大野智像沒聽到一樣，繼續在他裡面抽插著。

他眼睜睜看著休息室的門把被轉開，最糟的情況，門沒鎖。

「國民偶像嵐的大野智和櫻井翔在電視台休息室做愛」——想到將被別人發現，櫻井翔的淚水再度奪眶而出。

「嗚⋯⋯不要、不、」

休息室的門被打開的瞬間，櫻井翔腦海一片空白。

「嗚啊、啊⋯⋯」

下身射出一陣陣白濁，呆愣在原地，他居然射了⋯⋯雙腿因這恥辱顫抖著，櫻井翔痴痴望著半開的休息室門口。

是松本潤回來了。

松本和他四目相交，臉上絲毫沒有一點震驚，反倒掛著笑容。

在松本來的路上，收到了二宮傳到只有他們五人群組的、櫻井翔被壓在桌上的影片，而讓他開心的是，他本以為差不多要結束了，卻有幸目睹因為自己的到來，而嚇得達到高潮的櫻井翔的模樣。

「做得真好，翔君。」大野智側過頭，給了他們最愛的櫻井翔一個深深的吻。


End file.
